Show me love
by Oxymore
Summary: OS Duo déprime depuis le départ d’Heero. 0102


**Titre** : Show me love

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Disclaimer** : Même la traduction de la chanson n'est pas à moi.

**Résumé** : Duo déprime depuis le départ d'Heero.

**Genre** : romance HYDM, songfic, One Shot

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Voilà ce qui résulte de ma période Tatu. Dernière fic de ma période GW, enfin, quand je pense à la nullité qu'elle est, je me dis que j'ai eu raison d'en arrêter là.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider et m'encourager, merci à mes lecteurs du côté HP de ce site, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lu cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Show me love**

Duo, pilote du Deathscythe à la retraite depuis la fin de la guerre, il y avait maintenant trois ans prit son téléphone. Il voulait juste entendre le son de sa voix, il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

" _Salut._" la voix d'Heero retentit dans l'écouteur.

Duo sourit " _Salut. Tu vois le vent ? _"

" _Et alors ?_ "

Il continua, espérant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un -Heero- à l'autre bout du fil et que celui - ci décrocherai. " _Regarde par la fenêtre. _"

" _Et alors ? _"

Ce n'était pas les "hn" habituels, c'était cela qui surprenait en premier. " _Hier il y avait soleil. _"

" _Et alors ? _"

C'est après la troisième fois que l'on se doutait généralement de quelque chose et que l'on demandait : " _Pourquoi dis - tu toujours la même chose ? _"

" _Je suis le répondeur automatique. _"

Duo raccrocha, il avait joué le jeu alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il se passerai, après tout, c'était lui qui avait poussé Heero à enregistrer ce type de message au lieu de l'ennuyeux " C'est le répondeur d'Heero Yuy, laissez un message après le signal sonore." Enfin, l'histoire du répondeur était un souvenir comme un autre de sa vie avec Heero.

" _C'était un très beau conte. _

_Pas le genre où le soleil est vendu. _

_Pas même remarqué. _

_Soudainement nous nous émiettons. _"

Maintenant qu'Heero et lui s'étaient séparés, il ne sortait plus, il était devenu " Plus asociale que Yuy dans ses grands jours " avait dit Wufei, et il lui donnait raison, il n'avait plus envie de rien, il n'avait plus envie de vivre. Lui, le dieu de la mort, se laissait mourir, attendant que le temps lui permette de rejoindre sa maîtresse.

" _Dis moi comment tu ne t'es jamais. _

_Senti délicat ou innocent. _

_As - tu encore des doutes ? _

_Est ce qu'avoir la foi a encore un sens ? _"

Un soir en rentrant de la discothèque où il était allé se changer les idées après une énième dispute avec son Hee chan, il avait trouvé son sac devant la porte avec une feuille épinglée dessus. Les trois mots : "Je t'appellerai" le hantait depuis deux mois maintenant. Et Duo n'espérait plus.

" _Dis moi que cela ne viendra plus jamais. _

_De façon cinglante ou cassante. _

_Il y a toujours un perdant. _

_Parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de l'éviter. _"

Duo s'éloigna de la table basse où reposait le combiné du téléphone et accomplit le deuxième rituel de la journée : il ouvrit leur album photo, celui qu'il avait tenu à remplir durant leurs trois années de vie commune, un des rares souvenirs qu'il conservait de ces moments de bonheur. Il s'arrêta plus particulièrement sur l'une d'elle, représentant Heero devant les fourneaux cuisinant des nouilles avec un tablier bleu sur lequel était marqué "Perfect man". Cette photo amenait toujours un doux sourire sur le visage de l'américain.

" _En fixant ta photo. _

_Tout est maintenant terminé. _

_Je ne me suis jamais senti si seul. _"

**Flash back : **

" Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien ? Tu n'éprouve donc rien pour moi ? _J'aimerai que tu me montres de l'amour. _

- Duo...

- Non ! Jamais un sourire ou un mot doux, je suis dans ton lit pour te servir de bouillotte ou

quoi ?

- Duo j'ai...

- On en reparlera plus tard. Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. "

Duo sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Ce fus la dernière fois qu'il la franchit.

**Fin du Flash back. **

" _Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la porte. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour._

_Jusqu'à ce que j'éclate de rire. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Jusqu'à ce que cela se passe à l'intérieur du porche. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Jusqu'à ce que je cries pour plus encore. _"

**Flash - back : **

" Hee chan ! Regarde un peu ça ! " s'écria Duo en montrant du doigt ce magnifique phénomène pourtant inconnu pour les enfants des colonies : une éclipse du soleil.

L'ancien soldat parfait daigna lever les yeux de son portable où il travaillait sur la confection d'un programme pour la compagnie de Quatre pour crier presque immédiatement :

" Met tes lunettes baka, tu as envie de finir aveugle !

- Viens me les mettre Hee chan ! " provoqua le natté en tirant la langue.

Heero se leva et rejoignit Duo, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le rebord de la fenêtre, leurs lunettes de protection sur le nez, Duo se lova contre son amant et soupira agréablement.

" On est bien ici non, Hee chan ?

- Hn, " répondit Heero avec un léger sourire.

**Fin du Flash back. **

" _Des actes d'insouciances faits au hasard. _

_Des événements de la vie de tous les jours. _

_Chances et surprise, un autre état de conscience. _"

Lorsque Duo rangea l'album, les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Il sourit ironiquement en pensant amèrement que son leitmotiv : "Boys don't cry" était tombé sous le poids de son chagrin depuis longtemps. Se redressant, il alla se passer de l'eau sur la figure avant d'effectuer le troisième rituel de la journée : la relève du courrier. Il y allait chaque jour avec l'espoir de recevoir des nouvelles d'Heero, bien qu'il avait écrit " Je t'appellerai " au lieu de " Je t'écrirai ".

" _Dis moi que cela ne viendra jamais. _

_De façon cinglante ou cassante. _

_Mais il y a toujours un perdant. _

_Parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de l'éviter. _"

D'un geste lasse, Duo ouvrit sa boîte au lettre, il prit le tas de papier et remonta par les escaliers, il habitait au sixième étage et bien que son immeuble était équipé d'un ascenseur, il les montait toujours à pied. La guerre avait laissé des séquelles, Duo comme la majorité des autres pilotes, était devenu claustrophobe. Il profitait généralement de ces minutes de grimpes pour trier son courrier. soudain il stoppa au milieu de son ascension et faillit tomber à la renverse : il y avait une lettre d'Heero. Il monta en courant le reste des étages.

" _Dis - moi comment tu ne t'es jamais. _

_Senti délicat ou innocent. _

_Est ce que tu doutes encore ? _

_Que le fait que nous ayons la foi ait du sens. _"

Duo ferma la porte, s'affala dans son fauteuil et arracha plus qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Une photo en sortie, elle montrait Heero et une adolescente de quinze ans d'origine asiatique. Il avait son bras autour de son épaule et ils souriaient tous deux à l'objectif, derrière eux le soleil se couchait.

Duo laissa tomber la lettre à terre, se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer en oscillant d'avant en arrière.

" _Tu joues à des jeux et tu joues des tours. _

_Des filles et des filles. _

_Mais tu es le seul. _

_Comme dans un jeu de mikado. _

_Qui serait joué par des enculés de tarés. _"

Une semaine était passé, une semaine que Duo ne sortait plus, qu'il avait débranché le téléphone, qu'il ne mangeait plus, qu'il avait le visage plein de larme. Une semaine était passé depuis ce matin où il avait reçut cette lettre maudite. Puis un jour, on sonna à la porte.

Duo se releva et vacilla jusqu'à l'entrée mais il se redressa quand il vit que ses visiteurs n'étaient autres qu'Heero et la fille.

" Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda - t - il agressivement, se contentant d'ignorer la compagne d'Heero.

- Tu as reçus ma lettre ?

- J'avais bien compris le message Yuy, pas besoin de venir me présenter ta copine.

- Heu, je crois que je vais vous laisser... murmura la jeune fille.

- Reste, ordonna Heero, Duo je te présente ta futur belle - sœur, enfin si tu es d'accord. "

Le cœur du Duo fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il sourit.

" Entrez. "

" _Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la porte. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour._

_Jusqu'à ce que j'éclate de rire. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Jusqu'à ce que cela se passe à l'intérieur du porche. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Montre moi de l'amour. _

_Jusqu'à ce que je cries pour plus encore. _"

**fin**


End file.
